How To Get A Wrecked Train Back On Track
by Amaya-EA
Summary: Simpson gives a speech post-dance and post-stabbing to try and rebuild school morale. One-shot. R&R if you like it. R&R if you don't like it.


**Author's note: Since the midway season finale is coming up (and judging from the previews it is going to be a doozy) I decided to write this post-dance post-stabbing speech. I expect that if anything like that happened at my school, the principal might say something along these lines. **

**Fun fact: I do not own Principal S or Degrassi.**

The last of the students and faculty filed into the auditorium and filled up the remainder of the empty seats. Principal Simpson made his way to the podium that stood center stage.

"Good morning. Thank you all for joining me. I know most if not _all _of you are quite upset about being called in today. That's life. Sometimes we have to deal with things we don't want to. I promised I won't take up too much of your time. In fact, I'll get straight to the point.

"Like most schools, Degrassi has had its share of occurrences, both good and bad. Unfortunately for us, it is usually the bad incidents that manage to stick out the most in people's minds. I want to tell you all that you can't do that. You can't _allow_ negativity to navigate your lives. I am not telling anyone to forget what happened during the dance on Friday. In fact, I think the _exact_ opposite is necessary in order for us all to be able to move past it. We need to acknowledge what happened, and acknowledge that we will not allow it to happen again.

"Don't forget: we all have a breaking point. Most of the time, we need help to keep from reaching it. We have to remain united through the good and the bad. Don't let one evil shadow of a doubt kill the light. Let the sun shine. Don't allow anyone's pain to be overlooked, including your own. Don't think that blocking off all emotions and not talking about how you feel is a solution._ Talk_ to your neighbors. Talking is one of the best remedies to regaining a healthy attitude. Keep each other laughing and smiling. Respect each other and respect yourselves. Don't let anyone talk you into thinking that you are not worthwhile. You _are_ worthwhile. You're worth the world if you'll allow yourselves to be.

"I can say with certainty that Friday's incident will have a profound effect on all of us, as well as Degrassi. Do not allow it to overcome you. Instead, choose to embrace it. Embrace any and all feelings you are feeling. If you're sad, it's ok to cry. If you are too upset for words, that is ok too. Just find some way to let the emotions out. If we can take anything away from what happened, it's that violence is never the answer. Deep down, I think we've all always known that. Sometimes, it just takes an event like this to remind us to look for other ways of dealing with problems."

"That's funny. It sure seems like violence solved Fitz' problem." Someone called from the back of the auditorium.

Everyone turned in horror to see who had spoken so bluntly.

"Get out." Principal Simpson pointed at the auditorium doors. His voice was low and clearly angry.

The student kept his head low and his hands in his pockets as he slunk out.

Students began to chatter quietly amongst themselves, wondering what was going to happen next.

Archie Simpson breathed in deeply and allowed his hands to become fists. He banged his fists hard on the wooden podium. The audience turned abruptly to face him, falling completely silent in the process.

"That is _exactly_ what I am talking about. How can we have so much animosity towards each other? So much malice? Where did all of this negativity come from? You are all incredibly gifted individuals and you are only here for a short period of time. You've now seen just what hatred can do. Don't allow it to consume you too.

"When you choose hatred, you're choosing to block out every other emotion in your body and not think clearly. After today, I don't want to hear any talk of revenge. Anyone who seeks retribution will be met with severe punishment. Revenge is a dish best served never. Don't try to play the hero. Don't try to fix things that are beyond anybody's comprehension or control. Hate, revenge, retaliation, payback, abhorrence, and animosity, all of those things: they are like poison. An uncontrollable poison that there is no antidote for.

"_Please_ try to focus on the good, for your own sakes. We still have half a year to go. We want you all to feel safe when you walk down these halls. No one should have to look over their shoulder as they move between classes. Let's not turn the school into a war-zone. Let us all refocus. Focus on you. Focus on sorting through your feelings and trying to move on. Focus on your friends. Make some new friends even!

"That said, I am not telling you to be best friends with everyone in your grade or everyone in this school. All I am saying is: develop some tolerance. High school is supposed to be one of the best times of your young lives. Please don't waste it. Try to make the most of it. Life is short and a lot of it is unpredictable. Use the years to your advantage.

"You are all dismissed for the rest of the week. If anyone was planning on seeing a grief counselor or a guidance counselor to discuss…whatever it is that you would like to discuss, many of both will be here all week during regular school hours in order to help us all cope. They will be more than happy to talk with you. If you don't not feel like you need them, please find someone else to talk to. Keeping your emotions bottled up inside will only make it that much worse when you _do _decide to share your feelings. Should anyone need anything else, please do not hesitate. Come to my office. I will be there all week. Otherwise I will see you all back here bright and early Monday morning. Thank you for your attention."

Principal Simpson looked around at the sad, grim faces staring back at him. He gestured for everyone to exit the auditorium and left the stage. As he stood in the wings, waiting for people to clear out, he heard a faint applause. He walked back onto the stage to see the entire student body population and his entire faculty giving him a standing ovation.

He smiled. A single tear fell from his cheek. _We _will_ make it through this, Degrassi. Together._


End file.
